High pressure air bags are well known devices for use in rescue situations, such bags being employed, when inflated by high pressure air, to lift or separate structures. A common application is to lift a structure to facilitate or enable removal of a person involved in an accident. The terms "rescue air bag" and "rescue air bag system" refer to any air bag or air bag system which is utilized to lift or move structures, including but not limited to rescue situations.
A number of components are employed in a high pressure rescue air bag system. In addition to the bag itself, the system typically includes a high pressure bottle for providing pressurized air or possibly other gas, a high pressure regulator with associated regulator gauge, a high pressure air line extending between the valve/connector of the bottle and the high pressure regulator, and a deadman switch which is associated with another high pressure line extending between the high pressure regulator and the air bag to control flow of high pressure air to the air bag.
The apparatus of the present invention is utilized to releasably hold the bottle, regulator and regulator gauge, high pressure air line extending between the regulator and the bottle, and a deadman switch. The bottle, regulator and regulator valve and air line are maintained in positions of use so that setup at a work site is facilitated. The deadman switch is readily positionable for use upon removal from the apparatus.
Prior art devices are known which are utilized to transport high pressure bottles equipped with high pressure regulators and multi-outlet high pressure manifolds with male and female couplings. Examples of these devices are a working air cart made available by Paratech Incorporated of Frankford, Illinois and the Air Source C.A.R.T. (continuous air resource transport) made available by Interspiro U.S., Incorporated of Branford, Conn. It is also a well known practice to carry a high pressure bottle on one's back. The Walkaway bracket made available by Ziamatic Corporation (also known as Zico) of Yardley, Pa. is employed to store an SCBA unit for accessability.
Related devices are disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,885, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,0078, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,403, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,292.
None of the patents or other prior art indicated above teach or suggest the combination of structural elements disclosed and claimed herein.